Chiron
Pantheon: Greek Title: The Great Teacher, Great Sage of Centaurs, Kheiron Alignment: Lawful - Good Smite Lore Chiron is a being of conflicted duality. Two opposites in one form. For all appearances, he is a centaur, bearing the torso of a man, and the body of a horse. Brutish, crude, and violent, the centaurs are not civilized creatures. Yet, Chiron is a scholar, a poet, an astrologer, and a teacher. And for all the wonder and glory of the world he tries to impart upon his illustrious students, Chiron, it seems, must constantly teach them the art of war. Fame and legend are the hallmarks of his pupils. Perseus, who beheaded Medusa, Ajax, who battled bravely against Troy, and Achilles, who Chiron practically raised from infancy, all are figures of renown. But it is for their acts of violence, not art or science, for which songs are sung of these heroes. Chiron would prefer the world a more contemplative place where mankind adored nature and kindled bonds of friendship over scholarly discussions. Fate Lore A great sage from Greek Mythology. Well versed in all sorts of knowledges, due to his gentle personality and skillful teaching methods, countless heroes from Greece ultimately received his teachings. Heracles, Achilles, Jason, Asclepius, Castor... while their periods diverged, they were all Chiron's disciples. Height/Weight: 179cm ・ 81kg Source: Greek Mythology Country of Origin: Greece Born between Kronos, Zeus' father, and the Goddess of Islands Philyra. Because the God Kronos, Chiron's father, copulated with his mother while in the form of a horse, Chiron too was born as a half-man, half-horse centaur. Due to such monstrous figure, she vehemently baulked at breastfeeding him and ended up transforming herself into a linden tree. Despite not being loved by his parents, Chiron grew into a sage that excelled in all sorts of studies. This is not entirely unrelated to the fact that his mother's name - Philyra - means linden tree. For the flower of the linden tree can be used as a medicine if handled with care, and its bark was employed in divination and as a writing board. Upon becoming an adult, Chiron began to receive requests from all over Greece to rear "future heroes". Other than the great heroes Heracles and Achilles, his students included the future God of Medicine Asclepius and Castor - who would later be sublimated into the Gemini constellation. Even Jason, the leader of the Argonautai, was among those who received his teachings. That being said, according to Jason "Well, for someone like me, those sorts of concise and easy-to-understand lessons were quite jarring instead! Rather, I wished that he had taught me how to cope when you're stuck with a landmine-like woman!" Consecration of Eternal Life: EX The anecdote of being sublimated into the constellation of Sagittarius by presenting his immortality. By being sublimated into a star, he became an existence that protects people from the heavenly scorpion. Wisdom of Divine Gift: A+ The many wisdoms as a sage bestowed by the gods of Greek Mythology. With exception of those unique of certain heroes, he can exhibit almost all skills with a proficiency level of B~A Rank. Also, with the consent of the Master, it is possible to teach those skills to other Servants. In another Holy Grail War, he had no opportunities to use this skill on anyone other than himself, but now he fully expects to put it to good use on the Chaldea. Heavenly Scorpion Single-Shot Rank: A Type: Anti-Unit Range: 5~99 Maximum Targets: 1 person Antares Snipe. The embodiment of the episode in which, having turned into the Sagittarius, Chiron is constantly aiming at the heavenly scorpion. The ultimate attack that a bowman can achieve - that of piercing a star. A meteor attack shot not from a bow, but from the stars, it is possible to fire from the moment that True Name is released. Even Achilleus, famous for being a fast runner, was unable to avoid this Noble Phantasm. Although there is the demerit of being limited to one use per night, so long he does not miss the timing, he probably will not miss his mark. Chiron, the prominent great sage of Greek Mythology, was ultimately shot with a hydra's poison arrow and had to relinquish his immortality - which was his proof as a god - in order to escape the resulting anguish. The gods who felt that Chiron deserved better raised him to heavens as a star. But upon manifesting in this world, Chiron came to regret relinquishing his immortality and now holds the wish of once again obtaining it. However, that is neither because he wants to be sublimated into a god, nor because he yearns for eternal life. His wish is simply to obtain the sole peculiarity which he was granted by his parents. Appearances in Modern Media T Chiron Default Card.png|in Smite Chiron FGO.jpg|in Fate